dyoslofandomcom-20200214-history
Yoma 30
Forrige daf / Neste daf Amud a Gårsdagens daf avsluttet med et krav i Mishna om at enhver prest som urinerte, måtte "sanctify" (altså rituelt vaske) både hender og føtter før han utførte tempeltjenester. Og så går vi inn i en (kremt) fascinerende diskusjon om krav til prestenes toalettvaner og vanlige problemer folk på den tiden hadde med rengjøring. *Hvorfor også føttene? Jo, i følge Rabbi Ami fordi det den gangen kun var menn med en mutilert penis - altså var impotente av fysiologiske årsaker (karut shafcha) - som hadde så dårlig stråle at de fikk urin på føttene. Den som ved vanvare tisser på føttene sine, vil bli mistenkt for å være impotent, og dermed vil hans barn mistenkes for å være mamzerim ("uekte" for å bruke den gamle norske eufemismen). *Men dette får rabbinerne uvilkårlig til å tenke på andre ting, nemlig hvordan det stiller seg med avføring. R. Pappa knytter dette spesielt til resiteringen av Sh'ma , for han mener at en person som ikke har fått vekk all avføringen ikke skal kunne resitere Sh'ma. Alle er enige om at denne regelen åpenbart gjelder hvis avføringen er synlig, men Gemara vil ha større klarhet. For hvis det gjenværende ikke er synlig, så må det jo være lov å resitere Sh'ma, ettersom Torah ikke var gitt til englene (som ikke har avføring). Gemara avklarer selv: det er avføring som er synlig når man har reist seg fra sitt fornødende det er snakk om, uansett om det er synlig mens man sitter. *Gemara er likevel ikke fornøyd. For hvorfor er rester av avføring i anus vesentlig forskjellig fra avføring andre steder på kroppen, som åpenbart diskvalifiserer? Hud er hud, liksom på en måte. Og det er et krav i Berakhot 22b om at man skal legge minst fire amot (alen, cubit) mellom avføring og seg selv for å be (Sh'mah) eller lære Torah. Men hva om den skitne huden er dekket til av klær? R. Huna og R. Chisda er uenige med R. Pappa og mener at det bare oppstår problemer om munn og nese er forurenset av avføring. *Anus blir således ansett som avføringens "naturlige sted", der hvor den er mest avskyelig, eller altså illeluktende. Om den er synlig der, så kan man ikke be (eller lese Torah), men om den finnes andre steder er den ikke så ille. Etter det jeg kan forstå, men så har jeg også fått nok av dette emnet. *Men Gemara er ikke helt det, for så er spørsmålet om man vasker den ene eller begge hender etter urinering, og om det er best å vaske dem i kammeret der man spiser eller utenfor. *Det har med hvor lenge man har vært ute å gjøre. For ved et kort fravær, er det mindre sannsynlig at man har kommet i vanvare for å skitne til hendene på andre måter, men ved et langt fravær er det sannsynlig at man har det. Og man vasker i nærvær av andre for å forsikre dem om at vaskingen ikke er glemt. *R. Chisda synes dette er for drøyt: man må jo bare anta at folk vet å vaske seg etter at de har gått på do, og å kreve at de viser vaskingen ved bordet. Dette med å vaske hendene ved bordet bør derfor bare gjelde hvis man bare har tenkt å drikke ved bordet (høh?) *R. Nachman ben Yitzhak påpeker så at i hans tilfelle vet alle at han møysommelig vasker seg uansett, så slik vasking i hans tilfeller unødvendig også når det bare er planer om drikking. *Det er (naturligvis) strengere når det gjelder noe med offer (for eksempel terumah ) å gjøre. Amud B Ny mishnah: *Ingen får gå inn i tempelplassen - selv om han er tahor (allerede rituelt ren) - uten et rituel bad i mikvehen. Så er vi tilbake (omsider) i Yom Kippur -tjenesten. Det enkle svaret er at dette er en chumrah , en streng fortolkning. *Kohen Gadol vasket hendene og føttene ti ganger og gikk helt inn i mikvehen fem ganger i forbindelse med Yom Kippur (det ble holdt oppe et laken av lin for bluferdighetens skyld. All vasking, unntatt den første, skjedde på taket. En baraita presiserer at det eneste som ville ugyldiggjøre gjennomføringen av tempeltjenesten var om kohen gadol hadde unnlatt den første vaskingen. *Gemara undrer seg derfor om det er noe å være uenig om, og det er det: Ben Zoma mener at tjenesten til en kohen gadol som ikke tar et fullt bad ugyldiggjør hele tjenesten den dagen, men Rabbi Yehuda mener at han ikke gjør det. Men dette avklares fort ved å påvise at det er bare hånd- og fotvask som er helt nødvendig, noe alle synes å være enige om. *Så viser det seg at de egentlig er uenige om det å ikke ha et fullt bad er et brudd på et påbud fra Torah, eller om det er brudd på et påbud utformet av rabbinerne i ettertid. *Dette, viser det seg, har sammenheng med kravene til metzoraim (syke personer, hvis jeg forstår dette riktig) om rituelle bad. Her kommer en rekke oppklaringer og forklaringer. **Det var et rom som ble kalt metzoraimenes kammer, for det var her de syke gjennomførte sine bad før de gikk inn til hovedgården for å dyppe tær og tomler. Fortsettes... Begreper *Metzorah *Chumra *Tahor *karut shafcha Tanker *Våre venner synes det er åpenbart at renslighet er en dyd, men av grunner som overrasker meg: det verste med at man har tisset på føttene sine er at noen kan mistenke en for å ikke greie å ha sex med kona; og det verste med skitt fra avføring er lukten. Om det er tørket avføring under klærne er altså ikke så ille om det ikke er illeluktende. *Mange praktiske problemer melder seg: hvordan var urindråper på føttene så synlige at dette var en reell bekymring? Og gitt antrekket de hadde på seg, hvordan i alle verden ble avføring synlig *Midt i all diskusjonen om chumrot - strenghet - argumenteres det med at en simpelthen må regne med at en mann har vasket seg før han igjen setter seg til bords. Category:Yoma 30 Category:Yoma